Systems having electronic components are known wherein cooling elements (heat emittance via metallic contact) are provided for cooling the electronic components. At very high temperatures, such as over 140.degree. C., the electronic components become thermally overloaded and are destroyed.
Systems for controlling automatic or automated transmissions including converter control and/or clutch control are known in many forms. In this connection, reference can be made to the text "Kraftfahrtechnisches Taschenbuch", 21st edition, pages 536 to 553, and published by Robert Bosch GmbH.
Furthermore, systems are known under the term "Mechatronik" wherein mechanical, hydraulic, electronic and data processing parts are integrated in a tight space. In this connection, reference can be made to the above text at page 100. Especially in such systems, the electronic components must be effectively protected against temperatures which are too high.